


SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Additional scene 3: Kakashi vs Kylo Ren.

by PowerPad



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: As Blake begins running from Kylo Ren, she's saved by a mysterious ninja in the woods. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi are still up to no good.
Kudos: 1





	SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Additional scene 3: Kakashi vs Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> This is to finally complete chapter 3, which I started towards the end of July.

**SMASH AU SUBSPACE 2**

**ADDITIONAL SCENE 3**

"Blake," Kylo Ren said, sensing her somewhere nearby, still running. "I can sense your fear." Kylo Ren had taken off his helmet, and had put away his weapon, for now. Meanwhile, Blake was still running. It was raining, and she was starting to run out of breath. She wondered how long she could keep this game of cat and mouse up, with her being the mouse, despite having cat ears, and him being the mouse. Blake reached the edge of the cliff, and looked down. Jumping from here meant certain death, and she was pinned between a rock and and a hard place. What Blake didn't see was the ninja crouched in the tree, attempting to read in the rain.

Kakashi Hatake, mentor to Naruto, was crouched in a tree, and attempting to read. But it was raining, so he closed his book. It was only then Kakashi noticed a girl run past the tree he was standing on the branch of, and saw a red weapon in someone's hand. So Kakshi jumped from the tree he was standing on, to a different tree. "Hold it," he said to the person carrying the red weapon. "I have some questions, if you'll come with me." The person with the red weapon looked up at him. "What is there to learn?" Kylo Ren said at the Ninja Mentor. "Neo Tabuu will soon control this world, and the others." Kakashi thought for a second before moving his hands around, moving the earth around them, sending Kylo Ren into the air, and that's when Kakashi dived at him in the air, moving from a lightsaber slice. Kylo Ren recovered, and saw that Kakashi had disappeared from view. Suddenly, everything went black, apart from the circle of land he was standing on. "What..?" He asked, and then he heard mechanical breathing. It was like Darth Vader had come back, to taunt his son. "Release!" Kylo Ren said, and suddenly he was propelled through the air once more, back the way he came. "And that's why you don't give up," Kakashi said, dusting off his hands.

Blake looked at the person who just dealt with the person who turned Weiss into a trophy, and he adjusted his head belt back over one eye. "So, what brings you to this part of the woods?" he asked her. "I was being chased by him," Blake responded. "He turned my teammate into a trophy." The person sighed, getting up from leaning against a tree. "The name's Kakashi Hatake," he said. "What's yours?" She responded with, "Blake. Blake Belladonna."

Meanwhile, in another part of this crazy mashed up world, Wario and Waluigi were attempting to break into Peach's Castle, and they fell through the roof. Waluigi went to search the upstairs area and Wario went to search the basement, when Dr. Neo Cortex came up from one of the doors. "Aha!" He said. "You two look like you're eager to steal something. Well, perhaps I can fill that gap." Two claws extended from Cortex's jetpack, and grabbed onto both Wario and Waluigi, and flew back down into the basement.

**Author's Note:**

> Send comments and Kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
